


Insufferable

by TheTrustyArmySniper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrustyArmySniper/pseuds/TheTrustyArmySniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets home to find Sherlock has been very bored.</p><p>A super short one-shot I wrote a few months ago when I was bored in school.<br/>Because I can't write long things without giving up or running out of ideas :):):)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is awful because I have no idea how to add more white space so I am really sorry... help with this would be greatly received!

“No, no, no, Sherlock!” John threw the plastic bags full of shopping to the ground, not even bothering to take off his coat before sprinting across the room to the yellow painted smiley face on the wall. Sherlock had pulled the coffee table away from the sofa and was now standing on it, a plethora of kitchen knives in his left hand and one in his right, poised and ready to throw.

 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking?!” John screamed, standing on the sofa as he began pulling knives of varying fatality from the wall and throwing them to the ground.  They banged and clattered noisily, and John was glad Mrs Hudson wasn’t home or she’d be straight up. Sherlock started,

 

 “Well, I...”

“No, don’t tell me! Let me _deduce._ ” John spun around and jumped off the sofa, careful to avoid the knives that were now scattered on the floor. He turned to face Sherlock as he started to take in his surroundings, his eyes darting restlessly around.

 “Knives. With different blades. All Mrs Hudson’s, may I add.  A sheet of paper with some sort of table on it. Most likely results. You. Standing on the BLOODY TABLE!” He was shouting now. John took a moment to compose himself. It didn’t work.

“Of course; you’re doing another bloody experiment, ruining another set of knives and probably another coffee table in the process. You are INSUFFERABLE!” John stepped back up on to the sofa, his anger pulsing through him.

He started pulling the knives out again, this time resisting the urge to throw them at his stupid flatmate’s head. Why was it always him that had to do this? He should be relaxing, recovering from his day at work, maybe checking his emails, the blog... But instead he was saving both of them from being kicked out of the flat by tidying up after his flatmate. Great.

John heard a clatter behind him, then one, two, three footsteps coming closer. The next thing he knew, Sherlock was leaning on the wall beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, watching John intently. John shot him a look that was laced in danger, and it was as much as Sherlock could manage not to roll his eyes.

“I don’t know why you’re so angry, John.” He said impatiently, “They’re only knives. I can buy more. And more wallpaper too, if you’re really that upset.” He was still watching John, his eyes doing that squinty thing that usually meant he was analysing data.

“That’s not the point, Sherlock! I’m fed up of having to clean up after all of your bloody experiments. You’ll have us kicked out of here any day now, and then what?” John had finished with the knives and was facing Sherlock, his fingers tightened into fists at his side.

Sherlock was silent for once. He watched John, his eyes scanning his body slowly.

Oh, dear.

John watched as he drank in every tiny detail his traitor of a body could offer. The way he looked at him with those bloody stupid, gorgeous eyes and the way he always looked so ridiculously beautiful made him furious.

Sherlock smiled dangerously.

“You want to kiss me.”

John stormed out of the living room, slamming the door as he went.


End file.
